White Demon Kempo
History Zero's skill with a sword is amazing using fast, elegant and powerful strikes to overpower anyone in hsi way. He learnt his style from his old crew's first mate when he was a cabin boy and seemed to have a great talent. It was only after his crew was wiped out did he make the style his own. The style took many years to get to where it was and many opponants, Zero always watched other figts aswell observing the techniques used and seeing any weaknesses in the style then correcting those weaknesses in his own style in an attempt to make the style unbeatable. The method of the Style The style is still being developed but it is a devasating style using fast attacks such as slashes, stabs, parries and so on but also uses devastating two handed strikes such as overhead chops and slashes. The style is also very acrobatic in defence and attack, using flips and spins to avoid strikes and exploit openings. Also in between attacks to lessen the openings Zero twirls the blade both as a distraction and a way to closing any gaps. The range of this style varies it can be used at clsoe range using quick and light slashes to force the enemy back and slow their techniques or medium range darting around moving in and out of range slowly beating his opponant down or at long range in conjunction with Zero's Devil Fruit using ti to make invisible slashes of air or controlling the blade with holding it in his hands. ''Attacks *'Rising Dragon': This is one of the most basic techniques in the style. It invovles Zero doing a sliding tackle at his opponant and at the point of reaching them he uses one of his feet to spring him forward but as he moves forward he uses the momentum of this to slash up and sent his opponant flying into their. He sometimes links this to another attack called The Falling Demon. *'The Falling Demon': This attack can be done two ways, either in a combo with The Rising Dragon technique or after he kicks his opponant in the air this invovles a simple downwards slash at full strength cutting deep into the opponant and sending them flying back away from Zero. The power of the slash comes from the kinetic transference of stepping into the strike. *'The Reapers Blade': This move is highly risky as it forces Zero to open his guard at the start of the technique. By opening his guard and waiting at the last moment to lauch up to 7 deadly high speed slashes, Zero can defeat msot opponants. To begin the attack he holds his sword to his side pointing down and closes his eyes using his sense to feel his opponant. At the last moment Zero will use his speed to slash up to seven times at the opponants body giving the appearence that in reality seven people slashed him when it appeared that Zero only slashed once. *'The Devil's Gambit': Another high risk, high reward attack. This invovles Zero turning his back on his opponant and placing his guard away from them. The idea of this strike is to use the kinetic energy from the turn to increase the slashing power of his sword. As the opponant attacks Zero using the turning slash to both attack and block the strike by spinning the blade over his head deflecting the slash of the enemy's blade then as the spin of his blade comes back to his front his completes his body's turn and slashes down. *'The Eternal Phoenix': This move is a recovery move if Zero is knocked to the ground he will wait till his opponant is launching the finishing blow and kick up into their face using a handstand kick which should send them into the air (if one kick fails he'll use more). As the fly into the air Zero will quickly flip over slashing as he does hopfully landing a blow at their legs or torso. *'9 Blades of the end': This move is a combo of 9 air blades, to use this blade he does a flurry of slashes at his opponant which sends the 9 air blades (which is actually alot mroe but only 9 are seen). *'The Lone Eagle': This move involves Zero launching himself high into the air and in a dive bomb motion either stab or slash his opponant transfering the energy of the dive into the strike increasing the damage potentual. *'Spinning Death': This move is a very powerful technique it invovles Zero holding his blade in a reverse grip and what appeares to be hiding it behind his back. Zero then takes a low stance and waits for his opponant to get in range and then ducks under strike and lets loose a spinning slash that rises up either landing several slashes and/or sending the opponant(s) spinning to the air as if caught in a twister. *'Ulitmate Spinning Death': An upgraded version of Spinning Death. This one involves the same preperation from the original attack but requies Zero's Devil Fruit to increase the spin and slashing capability. *'Secret Art: True Hunting Style': This attack is more of a stance than an attack by taking anew stance it allows Zero to increase the power of his attacks aswell as use some new ones. *'Secret Art: God Hunting Style': This is an improved version of Secret Art: True Hunting Style. After the time skip Zero refined his original secret technique and made it to increase nto only his attack's power but his own physical power. *'Secret Art: God Slaying blade:''' This strike is the combonation of using Secret Art: God Hunting Style with Ultimate Spinning Death to cuase a truely deadly vortex of blades and chaos. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Zero Hotaru